Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine was Cinderella's wicked stepmother and an antagonist from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She is a less important Disney antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as she does not battle the characters at any point in the story. Otherwise known as the "wicked stepmother", Lady Tremaine is mother by blood of Anastasia and Drizella. Using Cinderella as a maid, she will do anything to ensure her two daughters' own success. She originated in Walt Disney's classic, Cinderella. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderella (1950) Cinderella's wicked stepmother, who forces her to live in the attic and finish unreasonable amounts of chores each day. She herself lives in luxury and spoils her own daughters, Drizella and Anastasia, rotten. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Lady Tremaine's role is exactly identical to that of her film role. Treating Cinderella as a house servant and showing no love towards her, the wicked stepmother does all in her power to see that her daughters are successful in life. She is upset by their constant sibling rivalry, also showing an extreme affection for her devious cat named Lucifer, despite the animal's cruelty to Cinderella's mouse friends. After discovering the identity of the maiden that had won Prince Charming's heart at the royal ball to be none other than Cinderella, Lady Tremaine immediately locked her in her room when it came time for Anastasia and Drizella to try on a single glass slipper that had been left behind when the girl fled. Enraged, Lady Tremaine used the jealousy in her heart to turn Cinderella's pumpkin carriage into an Unversed, the Cursed Coach, in an attempt to murder Cinderella and Aqua, but her scheme backfired when one of the fire bombs it produced landed on her and her daughters, blasting them away. Personality Lady Tremaine is depicted as a cunning, cruel, and as her nickname describes, wicked person. While showing a lot of affection toward her daughters and her cat Lucifer, she shows no love for Cinderella (possibly showing hatefulness towards her), treating her as no less than an indentured servant. But all-in-all, her cruelty and jealousy ultimately becomes her downfall as she is blown away along with her daughters at the hands of the Cursed Coach. Appearance Lady Tremaine is an older woman with pointed, triangular facial features, including a relatively large, hooked nose with pronounced creases on either side of it. Her eyes are light green, her eyebrows are black and set high on her face, and her hair is grey with a light grey streak in the front. Her hair is worn in a short, heart-shaped style. She also wears eye shadow and dull red lipstick, as well as a blue-green, orb-shaped earring on each ear and a matching ring on her right ring finger. Lady Tremain is only seen wearing her formal attire in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. This consists of a pleated, purple dress woth short sleeves, a high, violet-pink collar, and frills of the same color at the end of both sleeves. Origin Originating from Disney's classic film, Lady Tremaine served as a quiet yet cunning antagonist. Doing all in her power to make Cinderella's life miserable for the good of Anastasia and Drizella's own welfare, the wicked stepmother was often seen pampering her spoiled cat, Lucifer. She used her conniving and trickery when the Grand Duke came to her estate with a single glass slipper that would announce Prince Charming's wife, having her birth daughter try the delicate footwear and then claiming there was no one else to try it on when both girls didn't fit. However, thanks to Cinderella's many animal friends, her plans failed, and the maiden that was once a servant going off to the castle to become a princess. fr:Lady Trémaine de:Lady Tremaine Category:Castle of Dreams Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Villains Category:Somebody